


Not yet ...

by Quefish



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Takes a Nap (Good Omens), Gen, Good Omens 30, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Good Omens Lockdown, M/M, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Based on this tweet, this came into my head, and I had to get it out. Not yet, but what may have prompted it?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 140
Collections: Good Omens Lockdown fics





	Not yet ...

Aziraphale looked at the phone multiple times a day, hoping Crowley had been exaggerating about his nap. But after a week, he had to admit to himself that Crowley was likely not calling anytime soon. He checked the calendar and drew a large red circle around the square for 1 July. For good measure, he put a large question mark over 1 June.

During that week, he'd decided that if Crowley did call back, he would of course accept the offer to come and spend quarantine at the bookshop. After all, Crowley had many ways of moving undetected, not that his moving about posed any threat to humans but it was more the principle of the thing.

After the second week, he had given up on baking much more, only a small nibble now and again. He also decided that being apart anymore was officially intolerable. It was time to face facts, and the fact was that part of the reason he'd been so comfortable in reading was the subconscious thought that Crowley would be by anytime. After the would-be burglars, he realized that he was more lonely than he'd thought and had called the demon. 

"'Come over and watch me eat cake' he said. Silly serpent, he shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't have _needed_ to ask. What on earth are we playing at? We're retired! We don't have to stay away, or pretend anymore." With that thought in mind, he went to his outdated computer and started putting an idea together. 

Aziraphale wasn't ignorant of technology, he just didn't prefer to use it. He also knew it worked up Crowley, and that Crowley enjoyed being worked up about it. Crowley knew perfectly well that Aziraphale knew the word bicycle vs velocipede, but it was just how they were. A good repartee was enjoyed by both of them, one of many things they did. Aziraphale believed their conversational abilities were one of the ways they could have and show affection considering the danger of being seen together.

The angel sat at his computer, expecting it to do as he needed, and soon enough, he was chatting with just the person he needed. It was the quick work of a couple weeks to get all his plans sorted, and then there was nothing to do but wait for Crowley to wake up. 

June 1 came and went with no call from the demon, and very little change in the outside world. There were still strict precautions in place and even Aziraphale was becoming a bit stir crazy. He wasn't big on sleep, and luckily he had plenty to do with his plans in motion. By mid-June, his plans were well underway and he didn't have as much time to look at the phone wistfully. The end of June had a few more arrangements to make, left open for alterations if needed.

Morning on July 1 broke and Aziraphale was found sitting by the phone, willing it to ring. The world wasn't anywhere near back to normal, but movement was slightly more acceptable these days. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the phone finally rang.

"We are quite closed."

There was a yawn on the other end. "Oh, I'll try back another time then, shall I?"

"Crowley, if you hang up I will be more than a little cross with you!"

A chuckle. "Missed me, then?"

Aziraphale sighed softly. "Very much, my dear. I've kept busy, but yes, I have missed your company."

"What's the state of the world? Still in lockdown?" Sounds of movement.

"Not as strict, but being out and about is still discouraged unless necessary."

A sad, slow noise. "Oh. Guessing you are still going to tell me to stay home then."

"Crowley, if you aren't here within an hour, I'll be very disappointed."

A clatter was heard in the background. A sputter. “Eh- I- Wh- Why an hour?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Well, it has been a couple months, I assume you have plants to care for, a shower to take, coffee to drink?”

“Right, day-to-day stuff. Alright. I’ll see you soon then.”

“I look forward to it, my dear. See you soon.”

He hung up the phone with a smile.

~~~~~

There was a jingle of the bell over the door forty-three minutes later. “Angel! I brought … that … vinta- … “ Crowley trailed off into a stunned silence, and at his age, a stunned silence wasn’t something easy to inspire. He looked around at the boxes neatly lined against the wall, presumably filled with what used to fill the now empty bookshelves. All of the books, scrolls, trinkets and mementos from thousands of years of life now in innocuous looking boxes. The shop barely smelled right. 

Aziraphale was watching him from the second floor landing, and noticed the exact moment that panic began to set in. Crowley started moving jerkily, whipping his head back and forth, jaw working with no sound. He made his way down the stairs quickly. 

“Crowley, my dear! Right on time. Come through to the back, my dear! What is that you’ve brought?” Aziraphale led him by the elbow to the backroom and gently nudged him onto the sofa before dropping onto the cushion next to him. 

Crowley looked around and saw drop cloths and heavy protective blankets over Aziraphale’s desk and table. He felt untethered, he’d not felt this confused and lost since the hours after Warlock’s birthday party last year. He felt the bottle of wine being taken from his slack grip and placed on the floor next to the sofa. His hands were being held in chubby fingers, and he felt a squeeze, bringing his attention back. He hated the quiet tremor in his voice. “Angel?”

“Crowley, I’ve had time to think. And I made a decision after the first week you were asleep.” Aziraphale gave Crowley’s hands another squeeze as he smiled reassuringly. “I was very unhappy at feeling obligated to tell you no, regardless of my personal feelings on the matter. I became upset at the thought that either of us would have to spend this quarantine alone, when others didn’t have to. And I realized that I was not willing to do it anymore. Who knows how long this particular plague will last? I didn’t want to tell you no out of some sense of - of following the rules. Neither was I willing to not have your company as I pleased. To that end, I realized there was actually a very simple solution.”

The angel shifted both of Crowley’s hands into one of his in order to snap some paperwork into their laps. “Others don’t have to be alone simply because they are already in the same place. So, I took the liberty of arranging to purchase a cottage for us. The bookshop is being let out, but I am still primary owner of the building and property. The lovely young lady I have been working with from the estate agency will be managing this property for me.”

Crowley’s mouth was still ajar, listening to Aziraphale’s plans. “Wait wait stop stop. You bought more property?”

“Yes, down in Devil’s Dyke, to be specific. I thought you’d appreciate the aesthetic of the name.”

“And this is a place for us.”

“Yes, my dear.”

“As in a place for you and me, we, living in. Us living together, at the same time.”

“Of course, It would have made no sense to not live in it that way.”

Crowley still sat, surprised. “Why?”

“Well, others are able to keep their loved ones close during this terrible time, why should I be any different?”

“Llluuuu-” Crowley’s glasses slipped off his face and he looked at Aziraphale, wide eyed. “Llluuu-d one?”

“Well, of course, loved one. You don’t think I’d move in with someone I didn’t care for deeply, do you? We share our lives in many ways already. I’d be … well, overjoyed, if we could take this ‘to the next step’ as the humans say.”

Crowley nodded slowly, still seeming stunned. Aziraphale smiled at him again, radiantly. The angel suddenly found himself with a lap and armful of clingy demon, mumbling into his neck. He couldn’t hear the words, but he recognized the cadence, would have done anywhere. “You’re very welcome, my dear. I love you as well, dearly.”

Crowley slid back onto the cushion and smiled shyly. He picked up the wine to give himself something to do and poured a glass for each of them, allowing the wine to sit a moment to breathe. 

“I believe you’ll like the property very much, my dear. It is large enough for a garden, even a small greenhouse if you’re so inclined. I’ve already whittled down my collection to necessities and sold some to collectors I’ve known over the years. I donated the rest anonymously to museums. I don’t expect you to sell your building of course, but I would very much like it if the cottage was your home.”

“Nah, put me in touch with your estate agent, I’ll use her to manage mine as well. Good to have investments, after all.”

“Splendid idea! The movers have been scheduled for next week, and there was an option for multiple locations to be moved if needed. I assume I can call them in the morning, let them know that will be necessary, and give them your address?”

Crowley grinned widely. “Oh yes.” 

The angel and demon clinked glasses and made plans into the night for their new home.


End file.
